


Teach Me Something New

by crazyparakiss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Boy Scorpius, Home tutors, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyparakiss/pseuds/crazyparakiss
Summary: Scorpius offers spliff in exchange for others doing his homework. He’s a problem. A pain. An absolute nightmare.And a fucking wet dream.





	Teach Me Something New

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at titles. Not beta'd.

 

“I don’t need a tutor,” Scorpius insists, a peeved expression curling up the corners of his mouth. Draco appears almost apologetic when he turns to Albus. He seems, to Albus, at his wit’s end. With a son like Scorpius Malfoy, Albus doesn’t blame him. Scorpius is the poster child of bad behaviour. A parental nightmare. The kind of character one rips from the pages of stories that scare children into behaving. He’s constantly skipping classes, drinking at the Hog’s Head, and has been caught in a few unused classrooms with his head up a skirt—or on his knees in front of a bloke—Scorpius offers spliff in exchange for others doing his homework. He’s a problem. A pain. An absolute nightmare. 

 

And a fucking  _ wet dream _ . 

 

Soon as Draco leaves them, after shaking his head in disappointment, Scorpius cocks a pale eyebrow. There’s a knowing smirk on his mouth, one that promises pleasures unparalleled, when he commands, “On your knees, Potter, we’ve only got twenty minutes before he comes back to check in on us.” 

 

Albus grins, half hoping they’re caught. 


End file.
